


Midnight Wish

by BarPurple



Series: Fandomas 2018 [26]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, happy new year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Gold has seen the new year in alone for years. He didn't expect this one to be any different.





	Midnight Wish

Gold looked up from his book and glanced at the clock. Fifteen minutes left of the year. He marked his page and traded the book for his tumbler of scotch. With a sigh he rose to his feet and made his way to the front door. He dithered for a moment and then decided to shrug his coat on, no point started the year cold.

As soon as he opened the front door, he could hear the music from the park. The celebration in full swing as the town prepared to welcome the new year.

He stepped out into the cold and leaned against the porch rail. He could have gone to the party in the park. This was the one time of year people made an attempt to welcome him. He could have joined in the crowd, and seen their forced smiles and listened to their hollow greetings of good will. It was a show, a forced feeling of cordiality that would revert to type faster than their resolutions to quit smoking, or go to the gym.

The idea of it all made him tired, so he’d stayed home, peaceful away from the crowds; relaxed and calm in his own home ready to ring in the new year in his own quiet way. He’d done it this way for so long now it was tradition.

He’d be able to hear the countdown, watch the fireworks, and make the same wish he did every new year.

The porch light next door switched on. He thought it must have been triggered by a cat, but he couldn’t see one anywhere. He was surprised to see his newest tenant step outside wrapped in a bright scarf, a steaming cup in her hands.

Her eyes were on the sky waiting for the fireworks. He turned his eyes from her. He was mildly surprised that the new librarian had not joined the celebration in town. She was well liked and had plenty of friends from what he had seen of her. How she chose to spend this night was of no concern to him, he would respect her silent vigil and hope she extended the same curtesy to him.

The chimes of midnight rang out, a recording since the town clock stubbornly refused to be repaired, and the fireworks exploded into the sky. Gold whispered his wish to the wind.

“Please let Neal come home this year.”

As the fireworks lit the sky with reds and blues, Gold became aware that Miss French had left her porch and was standing at the bottom of the steps to his home.

“Happy New Year Mr Gold.”

“Happy New Year Miss French.”

As she smiled up at him, he realised how very blue her eyes were, such a sharp contrast to her dark hair.

“Miss French? Would you First Foot for me?”

She gave him a small frown; “I’ve not heard of that custom.”

Gold wasn’t surprised, it wasn’t common outside of Scotland as far as he knew.

“The first person to cross the threshold brings luck and happiness to the home for the year. It’s considered better if that person has blue eyes and dark hair.”

Miss French smiled at him again; “I fit the bill. Do I have to do anything, or say anything particular?”

He had to think for a moment, it had been a long time since he’d had anyone to observe this tradition for him.

“It helps if you are carrying bread, salt and coal, but I couldn’t presume to…”

She held her hand up to halt his words; “Give me a moment. I’ll just grab some things and then I’ll be right back.”

Gold watched her head back to her own home at a careful jog. The snow was thick on the ground and he worried that she might slip. She made it safely back to her own porch and disappeared inside. Gold waited for a few minutes, wondering if she would decide to stay inside rather than return. His pessimism dissolved as she returned carrying a small basket.

“I hope this is alright.”

Gold took a look inside the basket; a loaf of bread, a full salt cellar, a bottle of red wine and a box of matches.

“I guessed the coal was for warmth. I hope these are an acceptable substitute.”

“Yes, very much so, Miss French.”

He looked up and met her eyes and for a brief moment he forgot what he was going to say. Clearing his throat, he stepped back and gestured at his open front door.

“If you would be so kind Miss French?”

Miss French took a deep breath and stepped across the threshold. It could have been a trick of the light caused by a late firework, but the moment she stepped inside his house appeared to be flooded with warm light.

Gold stepped inside and took the basket from her hands. He dipped his head and kissed her cheek in the manner he’d been taught to greet the First Footer by his aunts.

“Would you like a drink, Miss French?”

“I would like that very much Mr Gold.”

The new year was less than half an hour old and already it felt prosperous and bright.


End file.
